Forever And A Day
by Dan Q. Bailey
Summary: He knew he would wait for her forever, and she felt the same way. ApplexBirch.


**This is my BirchxApple contingnent. For all of you who want to complain that in the books he became mates with Whitewing, don't bother, I already know. It's just that I always felt this pairing held some promise, and I'm sad to see the ship sink. So, for the memories and for what was never meant to be, I give you...**

**_Forever And A Day_**

Birchfall exited the ThunderClan camp. For some reason, he couldn't stand to be there right now. He felt as though it were suffocating him, the high stone walls closing in around him so tightly that he couldn't even breathe. It wasn't because of anything going on in his life, he was sure. As far as he knew, no cat could have it better. A proud warrior of his Clan. Having a mate with kits waiting for him back in the nursery. No wars with other Clans to worry about. Plenty of fresh-kill, and a thriving Clan. Nope, nothing wrong with any of that.

_So why is it I fell like I have to get away? _he asked himself, pausing beneath the spreading branches of a tall oak tree. However, he had no answer. All he knew was that not to get away was to die, though he had no idea of the dangers he was running from. Shaking his head, he allowed his paws to take him where they would. They at least seemed to know where they were headed, unlike him. It was easier just to let them take control and allow himself to get lost in his thoughts.

Before he knew it, Birchfall had come to a halt. His paws had led him to ShadowClan territory, and he was now standing right on the edge of the border, poised as if to go over. However, he knew how foolish a notion that was, and knew better than to entertain it for even a second. Despite the fact that he was still on his side of the border, if a ShadowClan patrol were to pass by, he could be sure that they would see it differently, and he certainly had better things to do than to cause any problems for ThunderClan.

Sighing, he dragged his reluctant paws further away from the border, hoping to StarClan that a ShadowClan cat hadn't seen him. His hope was in vain.

"What are you doing so close to the border, ThunderClan cat?" demanded a low, growling voice from the ShadowClan side of the border.

Birchfall groaned. Just what he needed! Turning to face his adversary he mewed warily, "I _was_ on my side of the border you know. Just in case you didn't know."

The other cat stepped out of the undergrowth then, her amber eyes glaring at him. She was simply stunning. Long, cream-colored fur that formed a ruff around her face and neck, giving her tail an extra 'poof' to it. Elegant tufted ears that stood out proudly on top of her head, different gradiants of brown and white on her hair strands making her appear to be many but one color all at once. But prehaps most beautiful of all, even more so than the enchanting amber eyes the color of rich honey, was her smile. It was a bewitching smile, even if it was aimed at him as more of a smirk. Birchfall would have hardly believed that ShadowClan had possessed as lovely a cat as this if he wasn't seeing it with his own two eyes.

"I did know, it's just that one never can trust a ThunderClan cat," she replied cooly, sitting down under the shade provided by the trees on her side of the border.

Birchfall's ears twitched angrily at that ironic comment, bringing him out from under her spell. He felt like shouting at her how much more trustworthy a ThunderClan cat was than a ShadowClan cat, but instead sat down and mewed calmly, "But at least ThunderClan doesn't attempt to move set borders."

The ShadowClan she-cat's smile grew, and the glare of her eyes lessened. "I never thought I'd meet a ThunderClan cat I actually liked. What's your name?"

"Birchfall," replied Birchfall, slightly uneasy.

The she-cat's eyes widened. "Birchfall? As in Birchkit?"

"Well, I haven't been called that in moons, but I suppose so, yes." replied Birchfall, his tail flicking in irritation at being called by his kit name.

"It's me, Applekit. Well, not anymore, obviously. Now I'm known as Appleflight." She saw the confused look on his face and hastned to explain. "From the Great Journey, remember? You, me, and my brothers Toadkit and Marshkit used to play together all the time."

Recognition dawned in the tabby tom's eyes and he meowed excitedly, "Oh yeah, how are they?"

"They're fine. They're known as Toadfoot and Marshtail now. My StarClan! So much time had passed since those days!" She allowed herself briefly to get lost in her memories of those long-gone days before returning to the present. "So anyway, how are you doing, Birchfall?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Listen, Appleflight, there's something I've always wanted to know, I just didn't know I wanted to know it until right now."

"Well, spit it out," she encouraged, smiling.

He appeared kind of unsure as he spoke. "Well, Appleflight. We were always kinda close back then and, well, I kinda wondered. Did you- Did you ever have feelings for me?"

Appleflight gasped, and then looked sheepishly down at her paws. Moving the dirt around with one of them and not daring to look up at Birchfall she mewed, "Well, yeah. I- I guess I did. You were my best friend back then, Birchfall, and I guess it just came natuarally to me. But now, I have to know. Did you love me too, Birchfall."

Birchfall found himself nodding. He hadn't been aware of it, but somewhere, deep down, a part of him was in love with Appleflight. Suddenly, he found himself saying, "I know we can never be together in life. But, Appleflight, if I should die before you, I'll wait for you forever up in StarClan."

Appleflight nodded, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "Forever and a day," she whispered, before turning and going deeper into her territory.

Birchfall turned and left as well, having found and fitted the one piece of his life that had been left unattended.


End file.
